


The Dirty Voice in Your Ear

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Eleven Little Roosters (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, But only a little, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, a little choking, gavin is a little ooc i apologize, that bowtie did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Gavin gets acquainted with one Mr. Ryan Haywood, and of course he ends up in bed with him. Mikey, the ever present operator, decides to watch the fun and give Gavin a few..ideas throughout.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and it's late and there's snow outside i'm sorry

Gavin gasped as he was shoved back against the wall, eyes wide as Ryan shoved off his suit jacket and started on the little buttons of his shirt. Faded blue eyes bore into him, pupils dilating until the blue was nothing but a halo around a void. The brit couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips when the expensive shirt was simply ripped open, gripping the fabric of Ryan’s own button down. The American had overlooked the bowtie, simply turning up the collar and yanking the shirt out from under it in his impatience. Gavin reached down to fiddle with Ryan’s belt, whining when his lips were caught in a rough kiss. His earpiece crackled, Mikey’s rough voice filtering in his ear.

“Good boy, Gav.”

Gavin couldn’t help the whimper that slipped past his lips, almost feeling every wall of faux bravado and swagger crumble as Ryan kissed his breath away. He worked the button and zipper of Ryan’s jeans frantically, feeling almost too hot in his own tank top and trousers. The older man pulled away to remove said shirt, unfastening his belt and trousers with practiced ease before pinning Gavin with his lips once again.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Gavin, all that swagger is just a front. Isn’t it, boy?” Mikey purred in his ear.

Gavin tossed his head back, whining out a desperate ‘yes, Mikey’ as Ryan attacked his throat. He knew there’d be marks that’d be hard to hide, but with Mikey growling obscenities in his ear and Ryan’s hips pressing forward to grind against him he couldn’t find it in him to care. He threw a wrecked glance to the camera in the corner of the room, reaching up to bury a hand in Ryan’s previously tidy hair.

“Tell him what you want, Gavin,” Mikey growled lowly, panting lightly.

“F-Fuck me, Ryan,” Gavin whined, raking his fingernails over the man’s scalp.

“Tut, tut, where are your manners,” Ryan scolded at the same time Mikey snapped “manners, Gavin.”

“P-please?” Gavin pleaded, grinding his hips forwards slowly.

Before the agent could beg any further, he was being lifted and tossed haphazardly onto the bed. He nearly bounced right off the side, his panicked flailing making Mikey chuckle in his ear. Ryan didn’t seem to notice, digging a half empty bottle of lube out of the bedside table and shedding his jeans and briefs before joining Gavin on the bed. Gavin scrambled out of his own trousers and boxers, kicking them aside carelessly and pulling Ryan down for a needy kiss. Mikey groaned lowly in his ear.

“Need you, Ryan,” Gavin whined.

“Enjoying the show, Mikey?” Ryan chuckled, curling his fingers in the bowtie still around Gavin’s neck and twisting until his windpipe was cut off ever so slightly.

“Fucking obviously,” Mikey growled, clearly not expecting to be heard.

Ryan didn’t seem to expect a reply either, popping the cap and pulling his hand away to slick his fingers. Gavin rolled onto his stomach, raising onto his knees and elbows as he looked back at the blond. Ryan circled his hole slowly, dipping in just his fingertip before pulling back out.

“Bloody tease,” Mikey growled, huffing quietly.

“Mikey says you’re a bloody tease,” Gavin repeated sweetly, fingers curled in the sheets below him.

Ryan pulled his hand away to land a smack on Gavin’s ass, humming smugly when the brit cried out.

“That’s for Mikey.”

“Not fair,” Gavin whined, “Mikey you got me spanked.”

“Shut the hell up, Gav, and be a good boy.”

Gavin pouted, pressing his hips back desperately. “Please, Ryan.”

Ryan slid a finger in, reaching around to wrap his broad hand around Gavin’s throat and squeeze. Gavin moaned, pushing back against the welcome intrusion and reveling in the sudden shortness of breath. A second finger soon joined the first, pumping slowly and curling ever so slightly. Searching. Gavin near shouted when Ryan found his prostate, fingers clenching the sheets as pleasure surged up his spine. Ryan abused it readily, adding a third finger and using the callouses on his fingertips to his advantage. Gavin was writhing within minutes, hips bucking as Mikey panted desperately in his ear.

“God, Gavin, you look like a such a bloody slut. Gagging for his cock in your arse, aren’t you?”

Gavin couldn’t respond, too caught up in Ryan’s magic fingers and the hand still around his throat, keeping a full breath just out of reach. The fingers were removed a second later, followed by the sound of the cap popping and the blunt head of Ryan’s cock pressing against his hole.

“Beg,” Ryan stated simply, voice low and commanding.

Mikey let out a surprised whine. “Do as he says, Gavin.”

“Fuck me, Ryan. Please ruin me, use like a bloody slag.”

Ryan hummed, moving his hand from Gavin’s neck to his hip before thrusting in suddenly. Gavin reveled in the burn and stretch, wiggling his hips once it dissipated. Ryan picked up a brutal pace, skin slapping as he pounded into Gavin. Gavin’s arms shook, giving out beneath him as the bed slammed against the wall. He clawed at anything within reach, and had Ryan not been fucking him into the mattress he would’ve looked like a stretching cat. He let out a surprised ‘ah!’ when Ryan’s hand came down on his ass again, leaving a stinging hand print. His cock disappeared a moment later, accompanied by a slightly bewildered noise from Mikey (who was clearly trying to keep quiet), and a second later he was flipped onto his back. The older man pushed his knees to his chest, sliding back into his and resuming the brutal pace as if he’d never stopped. Gavin’s legs wrapped around Ryan’s waist, clawing at his back and yanking him down for a desperate kiss.

A litany of swears came over the earpiece, leaving Gavin to assume his operator had cum, followed by harsh panting and quiet encouragement. Gavin himself was loud, whines and shouts of Ryan’s name spilling past his lips like a mantra. Ryan sank his teeth into his bottom lip, drawing the barest hint of blood and making Gavin whimper.

“He better not hurt you too bad,” Mikey panted, and Gavin could hear the slight frown in his voice.

“I’m f-fi-ine Mikey,” Gavin moaned, back arching as Ryan plowed into his prostate.

Ryan’s hand came up to touch him and heat bubbled in his stomach, curling slowly like a viper of pure pleasure. Before Mikey could say anything further, Gavin was stiffening and moaning loudly as he came, climax hitting him like freight train. Ryan was close behind, his release rushing into Gavin in a wave of heat as the blond stilled. A low groan reverberated in his chest, and Mikey had caught his breath slightly. They laid there for awhile, all three of them silent apart from their breathing, until Ryan slowly pulled out and flopped down next to Gavin. Mikey rustled over the earpiece, mumbling quietly to himself in the way he did when he forgot Gavin was still listening, mindless thoughts that led to mindless ends. It was relaxing, in a way. Ryan pulled him against his chest, leaning over to grab tissues and clean the brit’s stomach.

“That was bloody top,” Gavin hummed, the confident front he put up melted away to show the person only Mikey really saw. The man who tripped over himself and asked stupid questions, drank too much and convinced his operator to eat and do weird things for a couple quid. Ryan chuckled quietly, ruffling the agent’s usually impeccable hair.

“Mikey, you’ll have to be here in person next time.”

Gavin could already imagine the bright flush overtaking the operator’s cheeks and he mumbled a quiet ‘bloody hell, alright’.


End file.
